


Early Morning

by Kellygirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Stiles yawned and moved closer to the warmth Derek's body was giving off. A quick peek at the tiny spot where curtain and window parted told him it wasn't morning yet. He let his hand roam under Derek's shirt and found warm skin and soft wisps of hair that he rubbed with the pads of his fingers. He thought about going back to sleep but his body was awake now and aware of the man in front of him.

When his fingers grazed over one of Derek's nipples, he got a sleepy growl that made him smile. He snaked his other hand over Derek's waist and into his shorts. He carded through pubic hair before he touched the silky hot skin of Derek's cock. 

Stiles shuddered, still amazed after four years that he got to touch Derek whenever and however he wanted. He pressed closer, nudging his hard-on against Derek's cloth covered ass. Why were they even dressed? Usually they slept naked or half clothed, but exhaustion plus a wonky heater had them both dressing for bed for the past week. He kept running fingertips over Derek's chest while his other hand stroked his boyfriend to hardness. 

"Are you going to do anything else or just keep teasing me?"

Stiles laughed and pulled his hand out of Derek's shorts to lick it and return it to its previous place. He felt Derek flex his legs and feet and relax his body more against Stiles. He didn't say anything when Stiles withdrew his hand to pull Derek's shorts down to his thighs. 

Stiles nibbled at the back of Derek's neck while his hand worked to pull his own pajama pants down. He kicked them off his feet and contemplated pulling Derek's the rest of the way off, but changed his mind. He loved Derek like this; sleepy, disheveled, and for his eyes only. 

"Remember the first time I asked if I could fuck you?"

Derek huffed out a laugh. "I remember how fast your heart was beating and how big your eyes were. You looked like a cartoon character."

Stiles laughed and sloppily licked his own fingers until they were slick and slippery. He trailed his hand over Derek's ass and rubbed his hole. Derek's breath hitched and he tried to give Stiles more access but his shorts only allowed him to move a little.

Stiles rubbed a finger along the rim of Derek's hole, letting his finger dip inside for a brief moment before withdrawing and circling the edges again.

Stiles rubbed his forehead against the back of Derek's head. "I remember the look you gave me. Like it was Christmas. God, you looked so eager for it. I thought you'd turn me down or we'd have to talk and talk before you agreed."

Derek groaned and moved his ass back until Stiles pushed two saliva slick fingers inside and pinched a nipple at the same time.

Stiles smirked at the sharply indrawn breath and the soft sound of his name. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out, loosening up Derek while his mind gibbered at him to go faster and faster. He kept talking to stop himself from doing exactly that.

"Yeah, I think I was under a few false misconceptions about top and bottom and all that. I blame the internet."

Derek laughed then gasped as Stiles added a third finger. His hand shifted under the pillow and pulled out a small packet of lube. Stiles snatched it and pulled his hand out of Derek to help open the packet with his teeth. Luckily he didn't get a mouth full of lube. This time. 

He slid three fingers back in and quickly pumped them in and out while Derek shuddered and made short aborted movements, begging silently with his body. 

Stiles pulled his fingers out and quickly removed Derek's shorts. They'd slid down from his thighs to his knees but as much as Stiles liked the look he needed more room. He made 'tsk tsk' noises and stopped Derek from turning onto his stomach with one hand on his waist.

"No, like this." He pushed at Derek's leg until he bent his knee and brought it up towards his chest while he kept the other leg straight. Stiles spread Derek's ass and pushed in, watching and biting his lip to stop the flow of nonsense words that wanted out of his mouth. All that managed to escape were, "Yeah, exactly like this."

He ran one hand up Derek's back before sliding his fingers back over his boyfriend's stomach and pulling him back onto his dick. He was tight and almost unbearably hot but slick and lush at the same time. 

Stiles moved and imagined his hips were pistons; in and out, in and out a few times, before swiveling his hips and making Derek cry out. He hummed his satisfaction and did the same movement again and again. 

Derek got louder when Stiles' fingers circled his cock and stroked quick and just the tiniest bit rough. He grunted and pressed his chest against Derek's back, his mouth right next to Derek's ear. His words were forced out between his thrusts.

"Know what I've realized? Top, bottom, those don't matter. All that matters is what we like, what we want, and what we need." He shoved in hard and stilled as Derek came, a barely there growl echoing around the room. 

When Derek finished, Stiles started moving again, fast, almost erratic, until he again stilled, coming so hard he panted and murmured embarrassing things that made Derek laugh and grab his hand.

Stiles slipped out of Derek's body and contemplated getting up but he yawned and let his body start to fall back into what promised to be an awesome nap. 

Just before he floated off he felt the bed shift as Derek turned and kissed him, his words weaving around Stiles like something solid and precious all at once.

"Mmm, I always knew you were the smart one."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-geek-cornucopia) awesome pic by Michellicopter.
> 
>  
> 
> Normally I wouldn't post whose on bottom but someone on Tumblr mentioned the tag as a way to find new bottom!derek stories.


End file.
